Just a random Toture fic
by Mikomi no Tsuioku
Summary: What happens when two very crazed naruto fangirls get ahold of Sasuke? Toture of course! spedward calls coownership over this chapter.


**I came up with this while chatting w/ my good friend Julie...She calls co-ownership of this story and Forever shall be called co-writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this whole story nor do i own the anime.**

**----**

**An Emo Kid's woes**

The fangirls had gotten ahold of him again. He hated it when _They _did. They weren't even fangirls of him. They were just fangirls of the whole series in itself.

"SAAAASSSSUUUUUUKEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!"

_They're enjoying this waaaaaaay too much._ He struggled against the restraints that bound him. _No use. These girls know how to tie a knot. Are they even shinobi?_

The two dark-haired girls loomed over him, holding a small object in their hands. Naruto was in the background...for some odd reason, he was dancing in a very odd way: Around a pole. The girls held up the object and tore something from it. "Don't worry sasuke-teme," The younger of the girls said. "It won't hurt...us at least." The older of the two giggled slightly and put what he had identified as tape over his mouth.

_Shit!_ Sasuke was starting to get nervous, although, he didn't show it. He now was wondering why Naruto wasn't trying to help him out of his "bind."

One of the girls pulled a mp3 player and a player dock out of nowhere. Plugging it in, she searched for a song and finally selected one. She gave a thumbs up to Naruto, who started a strip-tease around the pole. Then she pressed play.

Sasuke's screams was muffled behind the duct tape that covered his mouth, but he couldn't help it. His most hated song started playing:

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

_1_ - As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

_Repeat 1_

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

_Repeat 1 (3x)_

By the end of the song, Sasuke was mortified. _How did they know? I hate vitamin C. That song! It was sung at the academy graduation ceremony._**(A/N: The song is Vitamin C-The graduation song(Friends Forever)...heh heh heh.) **

The two girls grins widened and one of them pressed the repeat button. Sasuke's scream was louder this time, but only because the girls had started singing with the song. Off Key. If there was one thing that Sasuke couldn't stand above all else, it was off-key music.

Naruto was still in the background doing his strip-tease.

Sasuke doubled over in his chair, panting for breath through the duct tape. _Please! Make it stop!_ He screamed in his mind. _I'll Do ANYTHING!_

But the toture didn't stop, it kept going, for hours.

----

**Sorry it's so short people. Hey! If you have any ideas, tell me! I'll give you co-writership of the chapter you help me with, and a cyber-cookie! um...okay, so that's not that great, but i'm sorry! Can't do much more. review w/ ideas for a new chapter, okay?**


End file.
